Vampire Kisses
by SilverTwilight1810
Summary: AU: Edward is a vampire along with his family, but this vampire family is like the ones in mythes. No sunlight, sleep in coffins during the day...Bella is a goth who loves vampires and the supernatural. What happens when they meet? B
1. Chapter 1

**This is a retelling of _Twilight_ in another book series, _Vampire Kisses_ by Ellen Schreiber. They are really good and I am using a lot of things from them. Basic summery:**

**Edward is still a vampire along with his family, but this vampire family is like the ones in mythes. No sunlight, sleep in coffins during day, turn into bats...**

**Bella is a goth who loves vampires and the supernatural. What happens when they meet?**

**This chapter is only short because it is basically the introduction. I want to know what people think of this. If you want me to continue, I will, if you want me to delete it, I will. Please tell me what you think, and ENJOY!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Twilight_ or _Vampire Kisses 1-4_. They are owned by the brilliant Stephanie Meyer and Ellen Schreiber.**

I stepped off the plane and went in search of my luggage. I didn't have a lot of things with me, only a little clothes and a few personal belongings. When I found it all I walked out of the airport and waited outside for my dad, Charlie. He was the one who was going to look after me here, in Forks, in Dullsville...

"Hey, Bella!" Charlie came over to me.

"Hi dad," I replied.

I wasn't too enthusiastic about being stuck in Forks. I only when because I felt my mother could spend more time with her new husband. I kept feeling out of place when I was with them. Although, I felt out of place almost everywhere. I was a goth. Loved to dress in black, listened to Marylin Manson and Korn, and, of course, was always in isolation.

I never had a real friend. I was always left out because everyone saw me as a freak, someone who didn't belong, a monster girl. Whenever I started a new school, people would be interested for a few days, but after they saw my 'unnatural obsession' with vampires and all things dark, they would isolate themselves from me.

Not that I really cared. I have grown up a loner, I didn't need friends. All I needed was my Dracula DVD and Anne Rice's books and I was complete.

I detested going to Forks, aka Dullsville. Nothing exciting would ever happen_ here. _There was a small high school that I would attend. The whole school consisted of a little over three hundred students. Everyone here would quickly mark me as a freak and then I would be alone again. However, with all my heart, I wanted to believe that would not happen. I felt like being in Dullsville would be a good thing for me.

This feeling made me think something unnatural might happen. I wanted to laugh out loud. 'Forks' and 'something unnatural' could not go into the same sentence. The most unnatural thing that could happen to this place was me coming to stay for a while.

But, then, why did I feel like all my dreams would soon come true?

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Triganometry

**Oh my gosh!! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. That means: my type of heroin, Emogrl198, A.Mess.Of.Flaws, xox.M.i.d.n.i.g.h.t.xox, bella-loves-edward, shadmsluv, Raven of Nevermore, reader101, and Synara. Someone suggested that I post a picture of what Bella looks like here, and I will, just as soon as I find a picture of a goth 'Bella'. **

**Anyway, ENJOY!! chapter 2**

**Diclaimer:I own nothing! Ellen Schrieber owns the Vampire Kisses series and Stephanie Meyer owns the brilliant Twilight saga.**

As I had predicted, school was horrible. I had to get up at 6:30 in the morning to get to school early to get my slip and schedule. Ms. Cope, the school secretary, told me everything about the tiny school and I was on my way.

Most classes passed by quickly, at least until Trigonometry. Mr. Varner was the teacher. I have always hated math, so I knew this class would be horrible, but as I stepped into the classroom and gave him the slip, I knew this would be hell.

I was standing in the front of the room while waiting for him to sign it, and took the chance to look over my classmates. I saw two girls who looked like the cheerleader type, even though there were no sports in this school. One girl was blond. She had green eyes and looked like a total bitch. The girl sitting next to her had brown hair that was really curly. She had hazel eyes. The two girls were whispering to each other. I immediately knew it was about me.

There was a boy in the front who was wearing a face that showed he was in the middle of a daydream. He was blond and had blue eyes. He had a cute baby-face thing going on and his hair was gelled up in spikes. I would have thought him cute if I hadn't know he was the sporty snob kinda person. I knew what I would say if he ever asked me out...

There was a girl that caught my attention. She was sitting in the back of the room. She wasn't goth like me, but she was the only one that was smiling at me, and not gossiping. She had light brown hair and eyes. Her eyes showed an innocent and honest type of person, and, thankfully, she had the only empty seat next to her.

Just then, Mr. Varner decided it was a good time to make me hate him more.

"So class, this is the new student we have from Phoenix. Why don't you introduce yourself," he suggested.

I blushed and looked back at the class again. Most of the people gave me ridiculed looks, except for the girl in the back, who was smiling shyly.

"Hello, I'm Bella Swan," I said and began to walk away, when Mr. Varner spoke again.

"Not so fast. What is your given name, Ms. Swan?" he asked.

"Um...Isabella 'Bella' Swan."

"Good, now, may I ask a few questions." I could tell that wasn't one.

_No, you can't!! _"Of course, Mr. Varner."

"How do you like Forks so far?"

_What? _"Uh... it's nice."

"Do you like math?"

_No! _"I don't mind it..."

"What do you want to be when you're older?"

I should have been prepared for that question, and, truthfully I was. I answered without hesitation.

"I want to be a...

**Hehe, cliffy. I'll give a cookie to whoever can figure out what she wants to be. Read chapter one and the summery for hints. To get the cookie, you have to press the pretty lavender button. **


	3. The Cullens

**This is chapter 3. Boy, I am updating and typing pretty quickly. I actually like this story more than my other one, so I think I'll be more dedicated to this. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed: Synara, Raven of Nevermore, Preppy-Alice, Pipergirl2011, Chelseasnightout, luckyduckbabe-228, Ginormous Funtastic Everything, VintageLyre, pryncess rosalyn, roxursox7, reneexsaysxrawrr, and bella-loves-edward. Love you all! **

**Most of you got a cookie for guessing, but still. ENJOY!! chapter 3.**

**Recap:**_ "What do you want to be when you're older?"_

_I should have been prepared for that question, and, truthfully I was. I answered without hesitation._

_"I want to be a..._

...vampire," I answered.

Mr. Varner's eyes widened a little and I took that as my cue to get to my seat. I began to pass people, walking over to the back of the room. People were, of course, talking now. I heard someone say, " She's such a weirdo! I wonder if she's met the Cullen's yet? I bet they would be the only people who are nice to her! She'd fit in great with those freaks!"

I figured one of the snobby girls said that, but they caught my attention. The Cullen's? Who are the Cullen's. Are they also goth? It would be so nice to meet some other people like me.

I approached my new seat and sat down. The shy girl turned to me and gave me a slight smile. I smiled back.

"Hello. I'm Angela Weber. And you're Bella, right?"

"Right. Hi Angela."

" Why do you want to be a vampire?" she asked, a bit hesitantly.

I was very shocked by her question. I have never considered it before, but I came up with an answer pretty quickly. "Well, I suppose because vampires are creatures of the dark. The 'Underworld' as I call it. I don't like the light because the only creatures who live then are snobby bitches like those two," I said pointing to the two girls in the front.

"Oh, you mean Lauren and Jessica. Don't mind them. They are horrid! The only people that like them are people that resemble them," she said and in a whisper added, "which, unfortunately is most of the world."

I smirked. "At least there are people like you who are nice." Angela blushed.

"Um... thanks, I guess."

Class had started, but I don''t think anyone really paid attention. Certainly not me. I just found one person who didn't judge me by the clothes I wear, or the nail polish I use. But something else occupied my mind. Who are those mysterious Cullens?

"Angela?" she looked at me.

"Yes, Bella?"

"Who are the Cullen's?"

She bit her lip in nervousness. "Well, they are a family of two parents and five kids. They recently moved here from Alaska and the kids are homeschooled. All of them were adopted. People say that Esme, the 'mother', couldn't have kids. They are about our age. Three boys and two girls. Emmett, Alice, and Edward Cullen and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. The Hale's are twins. They are blond and gorgeous. Actually the whole family is rumored to be gorgeous. The they are all together. And by together, I mean like dating. At least Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett. Edward is all alone, but when ever girls ask him out, he refuses.

"Anyway, the weirdest thing about them is that they are rumored to be vampires! They are all ghostly pale and are deathly allergic to garlic. No one has seen them out during daylight, only after sunset, and they tend to try and stay away from the town. I think they are supposed to live near the forest or something."

"Wow, that is...interesting," I replied.

"Sure is. If I'm correct, both Jessica and Lauren asked Edward out at least once, because they were crazy about him, but he refused, so now they hate him," Angela went on. "I guess you have to think about this now. But one more thing. The whole family is goth. Like you. Maybe Edward would like you," she suggested.

I smiled. A Gothic prince to call my own. That would be heaven on Earth. And if he was a vampire?

Then all my dreams would come true...

I decided that when I got home, I would make dinner for Charlie and then write him a note. I was going to go exploring for that house of rumored vampires.

Most of the day went by fast, until last period. I had gym. _Gym!!_ I was a haphazard when it came to gym.

As I stepped into the gym room, I saw four volleyball nets set up. I had been forced to change into a gym 'uniform'. It consisted of baggy shorts and a baggy teeshirt. As I stood with the entire class, awaiting instructions, the blond boy from my Trig. Class came over to me. I found out him name was Mike.

"Hey, Bella!"

"Hi Mike," I replied with a lot less enthusiasm than he used. I just wanted the school day to end so I could look for the Cullen household.

"So, how do you like Forks, and school and stuff?"

"Um, it's fine. All fine."

"Listen, Bella. Do you wanna hang out with me after school?"

_Hell no!_ "Like a date?" I asked, curiously. No one has ever asked me out before.

"Only if you want it to be," he said, winking.

"Sorry, I can't," I replied.

"What about tomorrow?"

"No."

"This weekend?"

"Mike, I don't think I want to go out with you at all."

At this him mood changed for the worst.

"You listen and you listen well, Monster Girl. No one rejects Mike Newton. EVER!" he hissed.

_Monster Girl? As if I hadn't heard that one _before. "I believe I just did," I said and walked away from him.

I could tell that was the end of every 'friendship' I got in this school. Well, all except for Angela. She had hung with me ever since Trig. I think she was the only person who was not disgusted with me. She was the type of friend every person deserved. I was very lucky that I got one.

Finally, gym class began and as I predicted, I got hurt and several people around me. When it ended, I changed at the speed of light and ran outside to the 'new' car Charlie had gotten me.

I was a red truck that had a very loud engine, but, in its own way, it was nice. Kind of like me, different. I liked it. It wasn't black, but it didn't need to be. Besides, the red reminded me of vampires and blood...

**This wasn't that much of a cliffy. Please review. Pleasie please with a cherry on top!**


	4. White House

**I am basically obsessed with this story, I can't stop writing! I love everyone who reviewed my last chapter. That would include: what.you.see.isnt.what.you.get, A.Mess.Of.Flaws, BellyGnomes, Me love Edward Cullen, VintageLyre, Yume Hamanaka, and bella-loves-edward. I am soooo glad that you all like it. **

**This is chapter 4 and ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I owe NOTHING!**

Recap: _I was a red truck that had a very loud engine, but, in its own way, it was nice. Kind of like me, different. I liked it. It wasn't black, but it didn't need to be. Besides, the red reminds me of vampires and blood..._

I drove home as fast as my truck would allow me, which wasn't very fast. 60 miles an hour at most. When I finally arrived at home and ran, tripping over the carpet in the living room only once, to the kitchen.

I couldn't find many ingredients, so I just fried a fish for Charlie, knowing he's practically obsessed with fish, and made some salad for the side. I made myself a sandwich. To prevent worrying Charlie I wrote a short note.

I wrote- Charlie,

_I am well and just decided to go exploring. I made dinner for you and put it in the fridge. There is fish and some salad. I don't know when I will come home, but I don't think it will be too late. Don't worry about me and enjoy your evening._

_Love, Bella_

I had no idea where exactly the vampire house was located, so I just drove near the entrance of the forest. I'm pretty sure I rode out of Forks by the time I saw a huge white house. I exited the car and walked up an unpaved road. As I walked closer, I could see a meadow with six cedars that created a shade that spread over an entire acre. The beautiful house was painted a soft white. It was three floors high and rectangular and well proportioned. It looked some centuries old and yet timeless. Everything was quite but I heard a river from somewhere far away.

I didn't even notice that it was getting late. Sunset had come and went as I stared at the gorgeous mansion. I couldn't help but wonder what it looked like inside and if I would ever be able to see it.

All of a sudden, many lights in the house turned on and I heard voices. Subconsciously, I walked closer to the door and I heard the voices become a bit louder.

"Jasper, when do you think Esme and Carlisle will be back? They left a few days ago." It was a soft voice, of a girl. The voice was so sweet, it sounded like little bells.

" How should I know? Alice, what were you and Edward talking about earlier?" That was a male's voice. It was low but attractive. I only wished I could see them.

"Well, I don't think I'm the one to tell you," the girl who I assumed was Alice replied.

"Please?" Jasper pleaded.

"Alice! Don't! I'll tell him when I want to, but not yet." This was a heavenly voice. So soft and yet strong. It was velvety. Smooth and rough at the same time. I think I began drooling right there and then.

" Edward, can you at least tell me the subject?" Jasper spoke again.

So the velvet voice belonged to Edward. He was the one Angela said was single. Oh my god!! I sooo wished I could see him. At least him.

" No, not yet. Sorry, Jasper. Alice, where did Emmett and Rosalie go?" Edward asked, curiously.

" Uh...I don't know," Alice replied.

"What's that smell?" Jasper asked. "It's coming from outside."

I froze. I heard soft footsteps walking to the door. I was going to get caught!

I wanted to turn around and run, but I couldn't. At that moment, the front door opened and I saw the most beautiful guy I had ever seen! He had bronze colored hair that was messy, but I wouldn't have him change it for the world. His eyes were an unnatural color of topaz. He was tall and and lanky. But not bulky. He was boyish- looking but definitely my age.

He wore a black vintage looking shirt that had a hint of green in it. In foil lettering, it said ' Rock & Roll Suicide'. It looked perfect on him. He was also wearing black pants that fit him like it was made for him. They were slim and straight. However, when I looked back at his face, he looked angry!

His beautiful eyes held a mixture of curiosity and fury. I bit my lip and I saw two heads behind him. I thought he would call the police or something, but all he did was shake his head as if in disappointment and then his eyes were dazzling again. They were just curious now, no fury, no anger, nothing.

He even seemed to smile a little. Then, the other guy spoke.

"Edward, who is that?"

So this is Edward. I found myself smiling at Edward.

"Come, Jasper. Let's go upstairs and leave Edward alone," Alice suggested and I'm pretty sure I saw her wink in my direction.

I glanced back at Edward and the next thing I knew...

**Okay, I was going to end it there, but that would be plain mean, so I continued, now scroll down. **

**A little more...**

...I was running! Running away from that dark Prince and away from where my heart wanted to be. I was running toward my truck.

**Okay, that is the end of the chapter. I am putting Edward's outfit on my profile. I can't find anyone who I think resembles Bella other than Emily Browning. Edward, I will look for. **

**Please review! Also, tell me what you think Alice and Edward were talking about. i would love to know what you all think. Until next time, Nat**


	5. Who Do You Like?

**Here is the next chapter. I am actually not very proud of it. Okay, I don't like it at all, but I think it basically talks about everything I wanted it to talk about. Also, what Edward and Alice were talking about was Bella, and yes, Alice did see her in a vision. :)**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter: VintageLyre , bella-loves-edward, A.Mess.Of.Flaws, Misty-Night-Prince, what.you.see.isnt.what.you.get, Preppy-Alice, iluvedward4eva, and BellyGnomes. Love ya!**

**ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

Recap: _I glanced back at Edward and the next thing I knew I was running! Running away from that dark Prince and away from where my heart wanted to be. I was running toward my truck._

I honestly didn't know why I ran from him although seeing that Gothic God made me want to stand by his side forever. By this time I was home, in my bed, already reprimanded by Charlie. Obviously he didn't like the fact that I stayed out so late.

I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep that night and I was right, so instead, I laid in bed and thought about that family. I hadn't seen anything odd about them. They acted like normal siblings, the only thing odd was their appearance, and even that wasn't too strange. Yes, they were beautiful, almost inhumanly beautiful, but that didn't make them vampires.

I turned to lay on my stomach. I vaguely remembered that Alice girl and the Jasper guy. Most of my attention had been focused on Edward (who can blame me?). I did remember the girl looking pixie like. She was very short. Midnight black hair, cut short like a boy's, spiked in all directions. It would not look good on just anyone, but it made her look beautiful! Angela had told me that no one but the Hale's were related, but it appeared that they all had the same golden-ish colored eyes. I wonder if those were just contacts?

I remembered that Jasper had honey blond hair. Same gold-ish eyes and he looked lean and muscular. However, no matter what was on my mind, it all drifted back to Edward.

How could he be so gorgeous? Not that I was complaining, but if, and I repeat _if_, he did ever like me, I would feel so plain standing next to him. I remembered that look in his eyes. The one filled with curiosity and even maybe a little, no... Not possible, at least not yet, but maybe there was little bit of affection there? Not love, no, not yet! But some kind of affection.

I didn't remember falling asleep, but I did remember waking up to my stupid alarm clock. Ugh! School. At least I could talk to Angela a little. Maybe I would go back to the Cullen house? I wonder what they smelled outside yesterday that made Edward go and catch me.

I think I would go back after school. I wouldn't stay too long, but I kinda wanted to see Edward again. Besides I wanted to know if they were vampires. And if they were? I knew I wouldn't care. I have always wanted to be a vampire, so my wish would come true. But if they weren't?

I wouldn't care either! It would be nice to actually fit in with humans.

I had went through the whole day of school, waiting impatiently. Angela was absent today and so I was all alone. Mike came to me twice today. Once, to ask me if I reconsidered his date (I answered no) and the other to give me a warning. Something about I will go out with him or else.

When school finally ended, I went to my truck and started it up. The stupid engine was so loud and the radio didn't work so I could even listen to music on my way to the white mansion.

When I finally found it, it was right after sunset. Thank god it was winter and the sunset came early. The time was actually about four: fifty and Charlie wouldn't be home until about seven, so I had a lot of time to stay here.

I walked over to the door and I began to hear the Cullen's talking again.

"Esme! Did Edward tell you about the girl he likes?" I heard Alice teasing Edward. Instantly, I felt my own cheeks burn up. Why??

"No, who is she? Edward!" That was a sweet voice. So motherly and yet teasing. I guess she was Esme, the 'mom'.

"No one, mom. Please!" Edward's voice almost made me faint.

"Fine, if you won't tell her, I will!" Alice said.

"You wouldn't!" Edward hissed.

"Wanna bet? Esme, Edward likes the new girl!" Alice said so fast I could hardly comprehend it. When I finally realized who she meant, I had to sit down on the ground to make sure I didn't fall.

In my mind, only one thing was voiced. _Me? He likes me? Why me?_

"Edward, is that true?" I could practically hear her smile.

"Maybe..." he admitted sheepishly. _OHMIGOD! OHMIGOD!!_

"Does anyone else except Alice know?" Esme asked after giggling a little.

"Well, Jasper obviously... and now you." Edward's luscious voice still sounded sheepish.

"When did you meet her?" _Oh no! He'll tell them that I was sneaking around, although two of them already know..._

"Uh... I just saw her around and heard people talk about her."

_He didn't tell on me? Why not?_

"What does she look like?"

"Beautiful..." Edward's voice sounded like he was daydreaming, so I figured he really didn't want to say that. Esme laughed. "I-I-I mean she's...uh...cute?" it sounded more like a question.

But I was flattered. That dark angel in there thought _I _was beautiful!

"Well, I really wished that I could meet her one day..." Esme said.

_Why wouldn't she be able to meet me? I mean, unless they, like, want to move or she's dying or something..._

"I know... I wish I could talk to her too..." Edward sounded so sad that I didn't even pay attention to his words. I longed to go inside and give him a hug and – Alice's voice interrupted my thinking.

"You all can. She's right outside!" My eyes widened, and I saw the pixie's face in the window. She was smiling at me instead of being angry.

Then, feet shuffled across the floor and the door opened. In front stood Edward, again. He began to walk toward me. I realized I was still sitting when he held out his hands for me to stand. On his face was a stupid but breath-taking crooked smile. I think I forgot to breathe for a second, but I soon remembered.

I scrambled up on my own and looked at the family. There stood Alice and next to her stood a slightly older woman. She looked like she was in her early twenties. She had long caramel colored hair and topaz eyes. She was semi-short and beautiful. I figured that was Esme because she had a very kind motherly look to her. Then came Jasper, although he remained near the door.

"Bella, right?" Esme said and smiled.

"Uh...yeah," I answered feeling stupid and really in the mood to run back to my car.

" How much of that conversation exactly did you hear?" Alice asked, clearly to have something to tease Edward about later.

"Um...I'm sorry!" I squeaked and began to run to my car.

Not only did I forget where I parked it, but I accidentally stumbled over a tree root and fell.

I didn't get hurt, but the next thing I knew, Edward picked me up off of the ground.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Uh-uh," I said and tried to leave but Edward wasn't having any of that.

He wrapped his hand around my wrist and spoke, " You know, you never answered Alice." He plastered that goofy crooked smile on his face again.

"Um... I heard everything beginning with...with...uh... Alice asking your mom if she...uh...knew whoyouliked." The last three words were spoken so fast that I was surprised he understood. I stood there blushing like a riping tomato while Edward stood thinking. I didn't even know what he was feeling right now.

I realized then that I was standing next to _Edward Cullen_! Actually, about a foot away. And that he liked me. And then I realized he was holding me. And then Edward began to talk again.

"And?"

"And what?" I asked.

"And you? Who do you like? Or what do you think of my reply? Just, and you?"

"Um... I gotta go?" I squeaked.

He sighed. " Alright," he let go of my wrist and I immediately regretted lying to him. After all, I didn't have to be home for at least another half hour. Edward began to turn away but I grabbed his hand and tugged on it until he turned back to me.

I blushed and smiled, "Never mind, Charlie won't be home for a while anyway."

At this, his whole face brightened and he squeezed my hand gratefully.

* * *

**Sorry, this is kind of a cliffie, but not really. I just didn't know how to finish this chapter otherwise. Please review, I really appreciate them. Also, I would love it if you gave me suggestions and critized me. **

**A/N: Sorry, but I want to say this- I really want to discontinue my other story 'Perminently Marked' and start a new story. I have a million ideas and I am not really as into that story as I should be, so unless you really don't want me to stop writing it, tell me, otherwise I will delete it.**

**Til next time, Nat**


	6. Pretty Meadow

**I am so sorry, but this will be my last chapter for 2 and 1/2 weeks. I am leaving on vacation (FINALLY!!) and may not have access to a computer. If I do, I will try my best to type. If I don't, then you'll hear from me either on August 14 or 15. That really sucks, I get my _Eclipse_ book a week after most people... Oh well, I'm not gonna moope around. **

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: BellyGnomes** **A.Mess.Of.Flaws, lexicuti4eva, lildevil76, roxursox7, VintageLyre, HallyPlyr, gabbyM, iluvedward4eva, and bella-loves-edward. Thanks you guys, Love you! **

**ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Recap:_I blushed and smiled, "Never mind, Charlie won't be home for a while anyway."_

_At this, his whole face brightened and he squeezed my hand gratefully._

"Come with me, Bella," Edward said.

I followed him as he led the way. I noticed that he kept glancing at me for long periods of time and each time I grew more and more crimson. I only knew this because I had stared at him for most of the time.

The next thing I knew, Edward had stopped walking and turned to face me. "Well?" he asked, expectantly, and I realized that I hadn't even seen where we were going. I blushed again and looked around.

The glorious Goth Prince had taken me to a meadow. This was not usually my thing, but tonight, I could care less! As he held my hand and pulled me closer to the center of the meadow, I got to take in every little aspect of it. It was so green and so full of wildflowers. I think I even saw some roses and freesia. We soon stopped at the center and he sat down, pulling me own with him.

"You know, Bella, you never answered my question," he reminded me.

I was seriously starting to think this blush would never go away. "Later, I promise, I'll answer. Now, I would like to know about you," I tried to change the subject.

"Later, I won't forget," he stated. "What about me?"

"Well, for one, I guess I have just met _the_ Edward Cullen. Uh...how do you do?" I felt like an idiot!

"I'm good. What did you mean by '_the _Edward Cullen?'"

"Well, I heard this interesting rumor yesterday, how every girl in school has asked you out at least once, and yet you have declined them all. What do I make of that? I wonder what_ his_ reply would be if _I_ had asked him out?" I teased.

"Well, why don't you find out?" he teased back, smiling.

" Oh, I couldn't!" I batted my eyes innocently. "You see, I happen to be a very shy girl and I have always believed it was the _manly _thing to do. Asking a girl out, I mean."

"I see. Well, what do _I_ make of that?"

"Maybe, the _man_ here should take a chance?" I suggested, subconsciously leaning closer to him.

"And if I do?" he presses, also leaning closer to me.

"Well then, you'll get the answer to _both_ your questions," I wasn't really teasing now. By now, there was about an inch of distance between our faces.

My gaze accidentally dropped down to his luscious lips. I had such a strong urge to just close the distance between us and feel his lips on mine. I felt butterflies in my stomach, something that I haven't felt since... ever. I wanted _him_ so badly, it almost hurt! I was having a raging war in my mind between just kissing him or pulling back. The common sense side said pull back and if he wants to kiss you, then you could kiss him back. My heart on the other side told me to just do it. The worst he could do is pull away. But that would be bad enough. That would hurt me more than it should.

I looked back at his eyes for a second and saw that his gaze was on my lips and he seemed to have that same raging war inside him as I had. I decided to listen to my heart. I leaned in a little closer, not enough to touch his lips with mine, but enough for him to feel my breath all over his face. Now there was about a centimeter of distance between us. Edward had finally regained his courage and...

His lips were on mine! I relished in the warmth and softness of his lips. The way they felt on mine. And the way I felt everything inside me explode.

Everything inside me felt all tingly and warm. I wanted to wrap my arms around his neck, but decided against it.

All too soon for me, we both had to breath and pulled away from each other.

I was panting along side my Gothic God. "W...wow!" I exclaimed.

"That's an understatement. So... I take it you feel about the same way."

I laughed. "I feel _exactly _the same way!"

At that moment, I knew what I felt for him was _way_ past the 'like' stage. By now I was really close to the 'love' stage. A bit too close for my taste.

_What if he won't want me after a while? _I asked myself.

**Not really a cliffie, but maybe a little, hehe. I felt like they should kiss before I left. And I also thought that was the perfect moment. What do you think? Please review! Till the middly of August, Nat!**


	7. Edward's POV

**I am sooo sorry! I came back from vacation a week ago, but you have to understand, this was the hardest chapter for me to write! I wrote this one chapter in Edward's point of view to explain more thoroughly what is going on and about her blood and stuff. This means I had to rewrite the last two chapters in this POV. It's not easy... I guess it's no excuse really, but please forgive me!**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I greatly appreciate it! Thank you VintageLyre, vampwannabe, BellyGnomes, C.McPherson , bella-loves-edward , doidazzleyou, lildevil76, MartaSwan, Silphie Alicia Lennet , iluvedward4eva, and what.you.see.isnt.what.you.get. I especially want to thank C.McPherson, for stating her opinion about the kiss being too early and explaining why. I greatly appreciate it.**

**ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, my name is not Stephenie Meyer, so, no, I don't own anything. (My name's not Ellen Schrieber, either.)**

Recap: _At that moment, I knew what I felt for him was way past the 'like' stage. By now I was really close to the 'love' stage. A bit too close for my taste._

What if he won't want me after a while?_I asked myself._

Edward's POV

Yesterday afternoon, I 'met' a beautiful girl. I think she has occupied my thoughts ever since I saw her. I even dreamed about her!

The new girl, Isabella Swan. I knew she was the chief's daughter, but I imagined her as one of those girls who loved pink clothes and listening to Britney Spears or whatever. No one ever said she liked black clothes and vampires. I remember hearing some girl from Forks High School, who for some strange reason passed by our house, think about what this Bella girl said in class. 'I want to be a vampire'. I think that was her exact quote.

She must not know how horrible the 'live' of a vampire is. Does the poor girl know how much my sister, Rosalie, wants to see what happens between sunrise and sunset every day? Does she know how desperate we are to not let people make up rumors about us? My father, Carlisle, says if humans get suspicious, we must leave immediately. I hated that! You can't have normal friends when you live forever and the people around us must die. It would be devastating! And what about changing?

Does the poor, beautiful soul know how much we hate this live? How much we wish we could have died when we had the chance! How much we despise the world for changing while we remain the same? How we long to see the past and not the future is painful...

I have chose to become a goth because it seemed to me to be a good reason to look depressed all the time and not have people ask you why? If anyone on earth, my family and I have all the reason in the world to be quite and isolated and depressed, but now?

Now that beautiful girl came to be and she will forevermore occupy my every thought and feeling! How her heartbeat increased rapidly when she layed her deep chocolate eyes on me. How her eyes seemed to show her feelings — unknown affection. How she blushed crimson when she saw she was caught. Her blood tempted me, more than normal human blood, but I chose the other life. Unlike my family's friends, my family drinks animal blood to survive, and for the past eighty some years, I have not once slipped up, and I shall not start now!

Yes, Bella's blood smells so sweet, any normal vampire would suck her dry in a second— I cringed at the thought — I knew I would not. No matter how close to her I got.

Than, I heard Alice's voice.

"Esme! Did Edward tell you about the girl he likes?" That evil little girl! How does she know? I'm the mind-reader!

All of a sudden I smelled sweet blood. Why?

"No, who is she? Edward!" Oh great, even the mother will tease me today!

"No one, mom. Please!" I begged. I didn't want Emmett and Rosalie to hear. And I don't want to talk about it yet either.

"Fine, if you won't tell her, I will!" Alice threatened.

"You wouldn't!" I hissed.

"Wanna bet? Esme, Edward likes the new girl!" NO! Shit! I was so gonna get her back for this!

"Edward, is that true?" Esme appeared before me smiling hugely.

"Maybe..." I admitted sheepishly.

"Does anyone else except Alice know?" Esme asked after giggling a little.

"Well, Jasper obviously... and now you." I was _so_ embarrassed!

"When did you meet her?" Crap! I don't know what will happen if she knew Bella sneaked here.

"Uh... I just saw her around and heard people talk about her."I lied.

"What does she look like?"

"Beautiful..." I accidentally blurted out while picturing that Goth Princess. Esme laughed. "I-I-I mean she's...uh...cute?"

"Well, I really wished that I could meet her one day..." Esme said.

That was something I thought about also.

"I know... I wish I could talk to her too..." I confessed, but I was very disheartened. I don't think she would ever return here.

"You all can. She's right outside!" Alice screeched.

_She came back! But why? Not that I'm complaining. Why did she run off last night? I'm gonna have to ask her that._ I made several notes to self while walking to the door.

There she stood, or rather sat. When I opened the door, the breathtaking young woman was kneeling beside it. I smiled a foolish smile and stuck my hands out to help her up. Bella stopped breathing and I was beginning to get concerned when she recovered. She scrambled up on her own and looked at the two females behind me. Esme, my 'mother', and Alice, my 'sister.' Jasper exited the house as well but stayed as far from the girl as he could.

He didn't have as much self control as the rest of the family.

"Bella, right?" Esme said and smiled.

"Uh...yeah," Bella confirmed quietly.

" How much of that conversation exactly did you hear?" Alice asked.

I swear, I would kill her, if Jasper would not come after me.

"Um...I'm sorry!" the girl squeaked and began to run.

"Edward, go after her," my mother urged.

I ran at human speed after Bella, so as not to frighten her. When I saw her, she was laying on the ground and her foot was near a tree root. I walked over and picked her up, then I let go of her.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Uh-uh," she answered and tried to turn away from me, but I grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to me.

"You know, you never answered Alice," I could tell she didn't need me to explain who Alice was and I smiled crookedly.

"Um...I heard everything beginning with...with...uh...Alice asking your mom if she...uh...knew whoyouliked." She spoke so fast, I knew she didn't want me to understand what those last three words were supposed to be. No such luck, I understood everything.

Bella turned so red, her blood was calling to me. I tried to ignore it. I would not give up what Carlisle had built for us, and I certainly would not give up Bella! Well, at least I wouldn't have to embarrass myself in front of her. I don't know if she feels the same, and if she does not, than I suppose it be better she told me now than later. However, I would not ask her just like that, I'll act like a friend so she would not feel shy or uncomfortable.

"And?" I wondered.

"And what?" she asked.

"And you? Who do you like? Or what do you think of my reply? Just, and you?" I clarified.

"Um...I gotta go?" Bella squeaked as if she was lying.

I sighed. I guess she doesn't feel anything. "Alright."

I let go of her wrist and began to turn away. Bella grabbed my hand and tugged on it, so I turned back to face her. Her sweet angelic was covered in black makeup but I still caught her natural blush fading.

The girl smiled and said, "Never mind, Charlie won't be home for a while anyway."

I smiled and squeezed her small warm hand gently.

"Come with me, Bella," I urged.

She followed me not asking any questions. I noticed that the Gothic girl kept turning red and her blood became harder and harder to ignore. Every time I would glance at her, she was looking at me. Why?

I wondered how she would react to the meadow. My father told me that was where he proposed to Esme. After that, every time, one of my siblings wanted a romantic afternoon, or to propose to their girlfriends, they took them to that magical spot. It was definitely not someplace a goth would go, but it has brought good luck to my whole family and I was hoping it would do the same to me.

We had arrived at the circular meadow that was covered with wildflowers. I then realized what Bella's blood reminded me of – freesia. I turned around to face the beauty and asked, "Well?"

Her face resembled the reddest of apples, like the poisonous one in Snow White. She looked around the meadow and on her face was an expression that looked like she saw something exotic.

I tugged in her hand to bring her to the center. Then I sat down and pulled her down with me.

"You know, Bella, you never answered my question," I reminded her.

"Later, I promise," she said, flushing. "Now, I would like to know about you."

"Later, I won't forget. What about me?"

"Well, for one, I guess I have just met _the_ Edward Cullen. Uh...how do you do?" Huh? What's that supposed to mean? Okay, no making a fool of yourself, I instructed myself.

"I'm good. What did you mean by '_the _Edward Cullen?'"

"Well, I heard this interesting rumor yesterday, how every girl in school has asked you out at least once, and yet you have declined them all. What do I make of that? I wonder what_ his_ reply would be if _I_ had asked him out?" she teased me. Her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Well, why don't you find out?" I teased back, smiling.

" Oh, I couldn't!" She batted her eyes innocently. "You see, I happen to be a very shy girl and I have always believed it was the _manly _thing to do. Asking a girl out, I mean."

"I see. Well, what do _I_ make of that?"

"Maybe, the _man_ here should take a chance?" I noticed her leaning toward me.

"And if I do?" I wondered, leaning closer to her.

"Well then, you'll get the answer to _both_ your questions." Our faces were so close, an inch apart.

I couldn't think anymore. Her blood was overpowering, but I kept my defenses. Honestly, after about a minute, I forgot the blood. Bella's gaze was on my lips and her sweet breath was all over my face. I heard her poor heart speed up. I looked at her lips and all thoughts perished. I wanted to hold her and kiss her until the end of eternity. I wanted to hear her melodic voice everyday of my 'live'. At that moment, more then any for the last two days, I wanted to hear her thoughts. To know what she wanted. If she wanted me, that was all I would ever need to know. I would love her and protect her for all eternity. But, if this was not what she desired, I wanted to know, so that I don't make any mistakes. I knew I would want either her love or her friendship. I couldn't have none! And so, the war began. I wanted to kiss her, but I wanted to what she wanted. And I didn't know which she wanted --- the kiss or the friendship.

I noticed her lean in a little more, and I couldn't fight anymore! Her breath fanned in my face and that was that. I pressed my lips against hers and, sweet relief, she had not pushed me back! Her lips tasted so sweet, and I relished in the feeling. Her blood didn't reach my nose. I pushed back all the desires for her blood and focused on the desire for _her_. It worked. I knew then that I would hold her and love her for as long as she wanted me to. I would cross the world for her.

I pulled away, reluctantly. My insides seemed on fire from all my desires and I was afraid to take it too far. Also, I knew she needed to breathe. Me along with her.

"W...wow!" Bella spoke first.

"That's an understatement. So...I take it you feel the same way." I hoped she did. That would make my being to much easier.

Bella laughed and I felt so carefree listening to that melody. "I feel _exactly_ the same way!" She assured me.

I didn't think so. How was she to know how much I desired her. How would she be sure of how much I loved her. Yes, I _loved_ her! I had excepted that along with her kiss. I couldn't bear to be apart from her for too long. But what if she figured out what we were... No, even that wouldn't keep me away, would it?

**I am sorry if this chapter isn't good. I am not proud of this chapter, and this will be the only Edward's POV chapter( I hope) I want this to be a mostly Bella POV story. I want your opinions, so please review and tell me what you think. Pleasie please with a cherry on top!**


	8. Angela's Thoughts

Recap: _How was she to know how much I desired her. How would she be sure of how much I loved her. Yes, I _loved_ her! I had excepted that along with her kiss. I couldn't bear to be apart from her for too long. But what if she figured out what we were... No, even that wouldn't keep me away, would it?_

Bella POV

**I am sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in so long, and that this chapter is so short. I had writer's block, and high school just started and me, being knew to it, had some trouble for a while. Please don't kill me, I have gotten over my writter's block and I know what happens next and stuff. I will try to update this weekend, if I don't, blame school! **

**I wanna thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter:** **bella-loves-edward**, **VitageLyre, up14, inuyasha-narutolover, lildevil76, BellyGnomes, Sora Uchiha, Pipergirl2011, and iluvendward4eva. Thank you to everyone who pointed out that I kept writing 'live' instead if 'life'.** **I am really sorry! Also, I am taking in consideration making this a multi-POV story. You know, both Bella's and Edward's, so tell me what you think about that.**

**Anyway, I am sorry again, and ENJOY!! chapter 8.**

The next morning, I awoke in a daze. I couldn't remember where I was. Then it hit me – I was in Dullsville. Forks. Boring Forks, rainy Forks, worst- place- on- Earth Forks! It's almost funny how rapidly my impressions of this little town changed.

While getting ready for school, I thought about last night.

Edward Cullen, the cute, Gothic angel, had kissed me. When we pulled away, I knew I saw something ignite in his eyes. His eyes... I couldn't forget that look. His already beautiful eyes sparkled with joy, I think. The way he looked at me, like I was a goddess on Earth. I was almost sure I had looked at him the same way.

Edward escorted me home after we spent a while in his 'good luck' meadow. When I got home, there was no steaming Charlie waiting for me, thankfully.

Then Edward left. I would go back to his house today. His sister and mom were so kind to me. I wanted to apologize for listening to them.

I got to school almost late, and went through most of my classes without even paying attention. In Trig, I told Angela (who was sick yesterday) about the previous night.

"You spied in the Cullens?!" she whispered loudly.

"Kinda..." I confirmed.

"And they caught you, _both_ times?"

"Yes..."

"And you still plan on going back?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because...because... I don't know! They fascinate me. And _Edward Cullen_ likes me!"

"So, you're going to sneak there, again, because you like some guy?"

"No...maybe...alright, yes!" I sighed, defeated.

"I don't think you should..." Angela warned.

"Why not?"

"Have you seen Emmett Cullen?"

"No...why?"

"He's huge, scary, and will do anything to protect his family!"

"But I'm not endangering the family," I reminded Angela. Oh, how wrong I was...

**I wanted to end it here, but that would be mean and too short!**

After I told Angela everything, I asked her a question that has been living in the back of my mind for the last 24 hours in the least.

"Why do people think the Cullens are vampires?"

Her reply was simple, "Well, people never see them before the sunset, and they never buy anything with garlic in it."

"So? They could be allergic to garlic, and they _are_ home-schooled." Although, inside me, I wished with all my heart that they were vampires. There was nothing mysterious about them, though. The kids just seemed really Goth, like me.

"Do... do _you _believe they are vampires?" I was almost too nervous to ask.

"Me, no. I believe in logical things. However, I think it would be interesting to have something different happen here."

I agreed with Angela quickly.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like Edward Cullen as much as I think you do?"

"Huh?" I asked, eyes wide.

"I, well, I think you're in love with Cullen," she explained.

"In...in love?"

"Yeah, do you love him?"

I began to think about my feelings. I knew what I felt about Edward was special and unique. Never in my short life had I felt something like this before.

Whenever I saw him, my breath faltered and my heart sped up considerably. Whenever someone spoke of him, I couldn't think anymore, about anything. His face would instantly occupy my thoughts.

When I slept, I dreamed of him. His voice, his eyes, his kiss, and so on.

"Yes," I spoke distantly. "I think I do..."

After classes were over, I hurried to my truck. I sped (not really, because my truck won't go over 60 mph. Damn truck!) to the Cullen house.

All the lights, however, were off and I couldn't hear a sound. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. Disheartened, I turned away, only to turn back again...

**I know, I suck, and there's a cliffy, but I think many of you will know what she wants to do. Tell me what you think, I'm curious! **

**Pleasie please with a cherry on top, review! **


	9. Rumor Of The Cullen House

**Yay, I finished chapter 9! And I think its a pretty good chappie :) It kinda ties together Twilight and Vampire Kisses, well not really, but I included stuff from Vampire Kisses and Edward's masochist and pessimist mood.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed: VintageLyre, inuyasha-narutolover , Bella Sangue , moonlightangel136, Synara, bella-loves-edward , gabbyM, lildevil76 , iluvedward4eva, and Cool lil' Yo. Love you!!**

**ENJOY!! chapter 9. **

**Disclaimer: Do I own anything besides this idea? No, a big fat no no... :(**

Recap:_"Yeah, do you love him?"_

_"Yes," I spoke distantly. "I think I do..."_

* * *

_All the lights, however, were off and I couldn't hear a sound. I knocked on the door, but no one answered. Disheartened, I turned away, only to turn back again..._

Bella's POV

I walked over to the Cullen house and stood about two feet away. I heard a rumor about the big, white house built away from most of the houses in Forks. I could only suppose that the house I heard of was this house. It was supposed to be haunted.

The story is that a widowed baroness lived in that house. She was a beautiful woman and looked like the Cullens – pale, topaz-eyed. She had blond hair that was naturally curly and it went down to her waist.

That woman was admired by many, but she didn't have feeling for anyone, until a young man came to the town. The man was tall and muscular. He had messy brown hair and brown eyes. The first time they met, they fell in love and got married shortly afterwards. Only they didn't have too much of a happy ending...

Two weeks after their wedding, the man was murdered.

The heartbroken baroness sat by one of the windows on the third floor and cried for a year at exactly the same time – twilight.

After that year, the young woman committed suicide. Rumor has it, the ghost haunts the house and if you listen carefully, you could still hear her cry at twilight and see her shadow at the window.

Ir was close to dusk, and I, being the curious soul that I was, really wanted to check it out and see if the ghost really existed. I was hoping that Edward and his family really weren't home, otherwise, I would be in lots of trouble.

I circled the house in search of an open window or some other place I could sneak in from. After some time looking, I found a small window that seemed to lead into the basement. It was unlocked and I would fit in it.

When I finally found myself in the basement, I could hardly see anything. It was so dark. I tried to find my way to the stairs that would take me upstairs, but I ended up stumbling over every little thing. I don't know how many times I found myself greeting the floor.

Edward's POV

What had I done last night? I kissed Bella and then rejoiced in it! I walked the girl home and I smiled all the way back. That was not like me, and even worse, I got her involved with me. Now what would I do? When I returned home, I asked Carlisle if we could all go to Alaska for a while. When he asked me why, I was forced to tell him about Bella.

Carlisle, unlike Esme, was disappointed in me. He said we would leave that night, so that we could sleep with the Denali coven. We didn't take anything, but Carlisle told us that we would return the following night to get our coffins and get back to Alaska and look for a new place of residence.

As we were running, too fast for human eyes to see, of course, I thought about what could have happened between Bella and me had I been human. True, those thoughts occupied my mind the whole trip, and by the time we arrived to the Denali family's house, I was more heartbroken than I ever thought I could ever feel in my life. By that time though, the sun was rising, so we had to go and sleep in the extra coffins that Eleazar kept.

That whole day, I dreamed of no one but Bella. I knew wouldn't be able to see her ever again, if I wanted her to be happy and forget about me, but I couldn't help but wish that when we would wake up, Alice would have a vision of something happening bad happening to Bella so I could go and help her. Of course, nothing too bad.

Who knew my wish would come true, only not exactly the way I wanted.

After twilight, we got up and began to get ready to go back when Alice had a vision.

_Vision_

_Bella was standing outside my house, thinking about something. Then, she snapped out of it and began to circle around it. It looked like she was searching for something and finally, she found it. Bella opened a window leading to the basement and climbed through it..._

_End Vision_

"Bella," I growled. If anyone found out what she was doing, Carlisle would probably have both of our heads.

_Edward, I won't tell, I promise, Just go and stop her, before they get there! _Alice thought to me and I obliged.

I ran as fast as I could from Alaska back to Forks, praying that she wouldn't be in the house when I got there, or else, I didn't know if I would be able to leave again...

Bella's POV

Eventually, I got upstairs, only to discover that it was just as dark. Is it just me, or does the Cullen family like living in a place with little light?

Somehow, I ended up on the third floor. At least I think so, since there were no more stairs up. I entered the first room I saw. When inside it, I felt weird. Like I was violating the family. I started feeling sick with nervousness. What if the family came home? What if I couldn't find my way out? What if they found out I was inside? Or, I winced at the thought, what if Edward decided to hate me for sneaking around so much? I wouldn't be able to bear it.

I stood in the middle of that room when a thought came to me. What _would _happen if I met Emmett Cullen? Angela told me he would do anything to protect his family. What if sneaking in would provoke him?

I looked for the door and stepped out of the room, whoever it belonged to. I could only hope that Edward wouldn't find out about this...

**I don't think this is much of a cliffie, but I have many ideas so I hope to undate really soon! Review! Pleasie please with a cherry on top!**


	10. Bad Meeting

**Wow, that was fast. I wrote two chapters in two days. I'm sorry that it's so short but I like this chapter. I hope you guys will too! Also, these vampires can turn into bats and run fast, although in the last chapter, they were supposed to be bats. Sorry I messed that up. Think of them turning like werewolves shifting. Easy (somewhat) and at will.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. That means: bella-loves-edward, VintageLyre, gingimango , inuandkagsbeliver, iluvedward4eva , stupid-unrealiable-vampire, and Angeloffire101. Love you, guys!**

**ENJOY!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

Recap: _**Edward POV: **__I ran as fast as I could from Alaska back to Forks, praying that she wouldn't be in the house when I got there, or else, I didn't know if I would be able to leave again..._

_**Bella POV: **I looked for the door and stepped out of the room, whoever it belonged to. I could only hope that Edward wouldn't find out about this..._

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

As I stepped out of the Cullen house, the worst thing possible happened! I bumped into none other than Edward Cullen and fell on my butt. I thought that he would help me up, but instead he stood over me, looking at me with a livid expression.

I stumbled up and and looked at him with a poker face, showing absolutely no emotion. My heart, on the other hand, wanted to explode with happiness that he was here and it wanted to hide out of fear of what would happen next. After all, he just saw me run out of _his_ house when no one was there.

"Hello, Isabella," Edward spoke with no emotion. I really wanted to run away, but his angry eyes kept me glued to that one spot.

"Hi, Edward," I whispered, ashamed that _he _was the one to catch me.

"What the hell were you doing?"

"I...I'm sorry! I was curious..."

"Curious about what, dammit?"

I wanted so to turn away and never have to experience his being angry at me again.

"I heard a rumor about this house. About a dead bar – "

"Why did you have to come here? Why? Even if you heard some rumor, couldn't you just stay away?" Edward's voice was desperate.

"What's wrong, Edward? I – I thought you liked me,and, and, I would have thought you'd want to see me again, and, I don't know... I really wanted to see you again..." Don't cry, Bella! You're not the type of person to cry! Stay strong, I instructed myself. And stay strong I did, until Edward spoke again.

"Well, I can't see you again!"

"Why?" I stifled a gasp.

Edward's POV

Should I tell her? If she knew what I was, would that only make her want to be with me more?

I didn't know anything anymore! Everything that once made sense to me, now confused me! Even my own feelings seemed strange to me now.

"Bella, I have to tell you something." I said hesitantly.

"What is it?" she asked.

I sighed. "Bella, what would you do if I say my...my family and I weren't normal?"

"Well, I don't think I do anything except ask you 'How'? How are you not normal?"

"My family and, and I are...We're vampires." There, I said it.

"You're a vampire?" Bella didn't seem phased at all.

"Yes..."

"And?"

"What do you mean, 'and'?"

"And? Why does it matter? I'm sure you've already heard about me. I want to be a vampire. So if you think that I would be afraid of you, you're greatly mistaken."

This is what I was afraid of.

"Bella, this is why I... I can't ever see you again!"

At this, Bella turned angry.

"I can't believe you're doing this to me! Yesterday, you kiss me, and now you never want to see me again!"

"This is for the best, Bella. I won't endanger you."

"Edward Cullen! For the past seventeen years, I have wanted something like this to happen to me! I've wanted to meet a vampire and be turned into one and now...now I've met you and you think you're putting me in – "

I was quickly becoming enraged.

"Oh, so you only like me for being a vampire?! You want me near you so that I would one day turn you into one as well?"

"No! Edward! Thats no – "

"Alright, if that's how you feel, Isabella. But, no matter what you 'want', I'm going to do the right thing! I'm going to leave so that I didn't endanger you, even though, that is what you, apparently, want. Good bye, Isabella!"

Saying those words made my dead heard break, but I wasn't about to let Bella get what she wanted. I walked away from her too quickly for her human eyes to pick up my movement and turned into a bat.

That's not a very complicated thing to do. If you will to change your shape, you do.

As I began to fly away from the beautiful girl in black, I heard the words I longed to hear with all my heart.

"No! Edward, please don't go! I think I love you!"

**Please review, that would make me very very happy.**

**Also, this would probably be the ending of Vampire Kisses book one and the beginning of New Moon, for anyone who is interested. I hope that made sense...**


	11. Better Than Me

**Heh, I got another chapter up! I'm sorry that it's short, but I'm updating almost everyday.**

**I have 99 reviews!! This is really sad, because if I had one more, I would through a little virtual party here (hehe) Oh well, it'll have to wait till the next chapter...**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. That means: Angeloffire101, Bella Sangue , VintageLyre, iluvedward4eva, Annilaia, moonlightangel136, bella-loves-edward , MartaSwan , inuandkagsbeliver,** **and Jenckles. I love you, guys!**

**ENJOY!!**

Recap: _As I began to fly away from the beautiful girl in black, I heard the words I longed to hear with all my heart._

_"No! Edward, please don't go! I think I love you!"_

Chapter 11

Bella's POV

That's it. I had done it. I told Edward my truest feelings, but he didn't even acknowledge me. He just left! I felt horribly. How could _he_ think that I only wanted to be with him because he was a vampire?

After all, I didn't even _know_ that he was one until he told me.

Of course, it did make me excited that he was what I longed all my like to be, but it didn't matter! I loved him, and he just left...

I knew I sobbed, quite a lot, actually, and I knew that I arrived home in a daze, but that didn't matter to me in the least.

I wanted Edward near me, telling me that everything would be okay. I wanted him to whisper sweet nothingness in my ear. I longed for his touch! And I wished, with all my heart, I wished for him to love me. And that one day, he would turn me, so that I could not only have my life long dream come true, but also spend eternity with the man I loved...

Edward's POV

I didn't know how I managed to leave the girl. I could hear her sob from miles away, and I could smell her salty tears, as well.

Bella's last words rang in my head –

"No! Edward, please don't go! I think I love you!"

I found it almost impossible to turn away. But I had done it. I left Bella and was on my way to meet my family.

When I found them, they were on their way to Forks, to get their belongings and leave. I met them for a little chat – not that I really felt like talking to anyone, let alone my family.

"Mom, Alice, I'm sorry," were my first words. They understood why I was apologizing.

"I saw it. I saw what she said and I saw you leave. You're strong, but I think you're foolish!" Alice reprimanded me, sadly.

"Son, did...did you really like the girl?" Carlisle asked.

"Oh, he did more than like her," Jasper murmured, of course receiving a death glare in his direction.

"Did,"sigh, "Does she know about us?" Carlisle continued.

"Yes, I accidentally let that slip."

"Accidentally, my –" Emmett began but I silenced him.

_You do realize that now the girl will be in even greater danger. When a human knows about our existence, they will no doubt let it slip and the Volturi would need to get involved... _Carlisle thought to me.

I sighed, "I understand. I apologize, Father."

To my great astonishment, Carlisle chuckled. "What are you being so formal about? Both Jasper and Alice told the rest of us exactly how you feel about one another. _If _your attachments are that strong, you will have no problem forgetting that this ever happened. Besides, then we can keep an eyes on her and protect her if anything happens."

I thought I could feel my heart soaring. In the last few hours, Bella told me she loved me and my father approved of her, as did the rest of my family. There was only one problem...

"I can't go back," I stated.

"Why? Don't you like Bella?" Esme joined in on the conversation.

"Of course I do, and that is why I refuse to go and ruin her life! She can do better than me and besides, we only knew each other a few days. She will forget me soon."

_My dear, dear brother. Bella loves you! Everyone here knows it! And, believe me, first love is always one of the strongest. Especially if its true love!_

Alice actually thought some really heartfelt words there. If she didn't start singing ' Better Than Me' by Hinder in her head, I would have actually believed what she said was true.

I think the words to the song caught my attention more though.

_I think you can do much better than me_

_After all the lies that I made you believe_

_Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me_

_The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend... I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)_

Those were the words that stood out to me the most. I knew that Bella could do better, but I wished that I was the best for her.

"Thank you, Alice. Dad, Carlisle, can you keep an eye on Bella, please? That is, if you plan on staying in Forks."

"Edward, when will you come back?" Esme asked.

"I don't know..."

**I don't know, is this a cliffy? I know I didn't use all the words to the song. Please review! They make me super happy!**


	12. Emergency

**Oh my gosh! I love all of you sooooo much! I got 110 reviews and I am sooooooo happy! Gives everyone a muffin.**

** Thank you so much: reyondrandom, hana-uchiha, Angeloffire101, MartaSwan, ReaderRabid, Jenckles, Annilaia, XxBella and EdwardxX, vampiressuck, and gingimango. I love you guys so very much!**

**I know I could have made this chapter longer, but I really wanted to post something, so I left it like this. **

**ENJOY!!**

Recap:_"Edward, when will you come back?" Esme asked._

_"I don't know..."_

Chapter 12

Bella's POV

The next day, school was a drag. I, unwillingly, got out of bed only to remember the previous night.

I was so ashamed of myself, after all, had I not loved vampires as much, Edward would never suspect my feelings for him. But...I couldn't change the way I lived...

In school, I told Angela everything, except Edward really being a vampire, of course.

"He left?" Angela asked. "Even after you told him you love him?!"

"Yes," I whispered, tears welling up. "I wanted to believe that he didn't hear me, but he couldn't have gotten that far away."

"Bella, don't cry. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be..." Angela tried to comfort me, but that only got me angry.

"You don't understand! Angela, I never felt this way way before. The need to spend every minute with him is so... so overpowering! It's like...it feels like, now, there is something eating me up, from the inside out. Starting with my heart and lungs. I...I can't _breathe_ anymore! I don't even feel my heart beat anymore!" Tears were spilling out, uncontrollably, creating black stains all over my face.

" Mr. Varner, may I take Bella to the nurse? She's not feeling well," Angela told the teacher. He glanced at me and my ruined makeup and the tears on my face and immediately told us to go.

"Come on, we'll go to my car, believe me, I don't cut class often, I'm doing this only for you because you're in this state and it would be bad if anyone saw," Angela informed me and I smiled a small smile that made me feel so pathetic and angry at myself, that I wanted to scream.

"Okay, Bella, its official. You're in love," Angela sighed. "I hope you realize what you're getting yourself into!"

"Huh?" I had no idea what she was talking about.

"Well, you'll just have to find him and make sure he understands how you really feel. And, I'm gonna help you get your first love back!"

This time, I smiled for real and hugely. "Really? You'll help me do that? But where do we look?"

"Today, we'll both go to the house. I don't approve, really, but this is an emergency!"

And so, we returned to class when I felt better. Angela really does know how to cheer someone up!

After school, we took our separate cars, but we met at the same place, my house. I made dinner for Charlie while Angela relaxed. Than I wrote a note that said that I was hanging out with a friend from school, Angela Weber, and that I would be back kinda late tonight.

We then piled into Angela's car and I gave her directions of how to get to the Cullen house. On our way there, she turned on the radio and 'Emergency' by Paramore was on.

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.

This is an emergency  
So are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this

Well it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
[talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)

So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this

But it's really not your fault  
When no one cares to talk about it  
[to talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)

Scars, they will not fade away.

No one cares to talk about it, to talk about it

_When it deserved to be alive (deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserved to be alive (alive)_

That song made me cry even more than I cried before. It's as if the radio knew exactly what to do to make me feel awful!

"Oh, Bella! I am so sorry!" Angela cried when she saw my face and turned the radio off immediately.

Besides, we arrived within the next seven minutes. We climbed out of the car and walked over to the house. I saw some lights on and my heart momentarily lightened thinking Edward and everyone else was there. I smiled at Angela and she grinned back at me. We bravely walked closer to the front door and knocked.

Alice's face was the first thing I saw. She wasn't smiling as she usually did and I knew something was wrong.

"Bella," she acknowledged me.

"Hi, Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, forgetting Angela.

Before she had a chance to answer, I heard screaming coming from inside the house and heavy footsteps, as though the person who they belonged to was _very_ angry.

"You're what's wrong! Because of you, you little girl, Edward left!" A new face came. It belonged to a beautiful young woman, who wasn't that much older than me. She was the most beautiful person I have _ever_ seen, except for maybe Edward. She had long curly golden blond hair and topaz eyes. She was tall and slim and looked more beautiful than any super model you could ever see!

"Rosalie, cut it out. You know we are all upset at Edward leaving, but she's not the right person to take it out on," Alice said.

"She the perfect person to take this out on! Had she not tried to mess with our lives, Edward would still be here!" Rosalie cried.

"But he wouldn't be happy!" Alice replied.

"Oh, and you think he's happy _now_? _She _is the reason he is miserable and the reason he is not here!" I was getting really annoyed here...

"_She _is standing right here!" I almost screamed. After taking a deep breath, I continued. "I don't know who I made miserable, but I know that I want to find Edward," I told them.

"Don't you dare interfere with his life again! If you go out looking for him, Edward will no doubt never come back! At least this way, we have a slight chance of his returning before you're twenty," Rosalie scowled.

"What?" Angela spoke and scared the living daylights out of me. "How could anyone stay away from their family so long? Thats four years!"

"Angela, if you don't mind, I would like to have a private chat with Bella. I swear I won't hurt her, or let anyone else hurt her for that matter, but I think it would be best if we talked alone. I'll drive her home, so you could go ahead," Alice said.

Angela looked at me and I nodded. She hugged me as hard as she could and slowly walked away.

"Okay, come on, Bella. We have a lot to talk about, if you want to find Edward."

**I know that Rosalie is acting really mean and stuff, but she'll get better. I mean what would you do if you're brother just disappeared? Please review! **


	13. What To Do

**I am the sorry-est person right now. My laptop is breaking down and I have to send it away right now for the next at least 10 days. I want to cry because I didn't even have a chance to write a proper chapter. I'm also really sorry that this is so short. I am posting what I have because I didn't want to just leave it off with the last chapter and not update for a long time. I am going to do my best to go on the family PC and update from there, but that might be hard to do. I'll definetly update the day I get my laptop back.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, you guys definetly made my days: vampiressuck, ReaderRabid, VintageLyre, MartaSwan, bella-loves-edward , inuandkagsbeliver, Annilaia, XxBella and EdwardxX , Angeloffire101, Megilindir, Jenckles, iluvedward4eva, hana-uchiha , and Vampiresora2420. Thank you guys so much, love you!**

**Well, ENJOY!! what I did write...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Recap:_Angela looked at me and I nodded. She hugged me as hard as she could and slowly walked away._

_"Okay, come on, Bella. We have a lot to talk about, if you want to find Edward."_

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

I followed Alice inside. This was the first time I actually saw the house lit. It was huge and had so many paintings that looked like they were from a different century. I noticed a painting of each of the Cullen's. They were so detailed, it felt like I was looking at their real faces instead of a portrait. They I saw a grand piano in the living room. It looked so polished and beautiful I longed to just stand near it.

"Do you play?" asked Alice's sweet voice.

"Oh, no! I would probably break something..." I replied.

"Oh, well, it's Edwards, maybe he'll play for you when we bring him back."

I nodded, tears welling up.

"Oh, sorry, Bella."

"Don't be, it's just like Rosalie said, it's my fault that...that he's gone," there I went, crying my eyes out, again.

"Bella?" it was Esme.

"Yes, ma'am," I turned suddenly polite.

"Why are you so formal, all of a sudden? Just call me Esme," she urged.

"Okay...Esme."

"I understand that Edward had spilled a little secret to you, right?"

"Well, um, yes. I think," I was almost sure she meant them being vampires.

"About our being... supernatural?"

"Yes, He did," I said softly.

"Okay," Esme said.

"So," Alice interrupted. "What are we going to do to get Edward back?"

"I don't know, but I will do anything to find him!" I swore.

"Bella, I want you to know that no one blames you for anything," Esme tried to assure me. "I know, as does the rest of the family, that he loves you, for real, he does, and so do we!"

"How can you? Your youngest son has left and you forgive the person who is responsible for it just like that?"

"Do you not want our forgiveness?"

"Of course, I do, but I feel undeserving and horrid!"

"Well, don't! You'll be the one to find Edward, and you'll bring him home _and _everything will be just perfect!" Alice smiled.

"How would you know that?" I accused her.

"I guess Edward didn't tell you much about vampires, huh?" she grinned some more.

And so, Alice began to explain about a vampire's life.

"So... you _can_ turn into bats?"

"Yes."

"And you sleep during the day?"

"Yes."

"And you drink blood?"

"Well, you see, we have these little necklaces that are filled with blood and we drink that. So, we're not exactly killing anyone, and we keep ourselves satisfied."

"Okay, and you see the future?"

"Uh-uh."

"And Jasper can feel what we are feeling and change it?"

"Yup."

"And Edward can read minds."

Alice sighed, clearly turning annoyed. "Yes, Bella. He can read all minds but yours."

"Okay, I'm done." I smiled.

"Thank god! Are you ready to plan now?"

"Yes."

Alice told me that Edward probably wouldn't stay close by, because then he would be tempted to come back. She told me it was probably their home in Romania, since that is where he was born. All I had to do, was go to Romania, find Edward, and bring him home.

Alice had made it sound so easy, I wanted to laugh. Does she really think that escaping from Charlie, and going to _Europe_, is that easy?

"I'll buy the tickets, I'm going to go with you, but you'll be the one to meet him," She let me be sure.

"But what about Charlie?"

**Again, I am so sorry that it's so short. I probably won't get much reviews here, but I deserve it. I'll do my best to update on the family PC. Thanks for reading, Natalie.**


	14. Incomplete

**I'm sorry! My laptop still didn't come back, but I managed to type up this chapter. I had a little writer's block, but I got over it. I hope to get my laptop this week, and I'll be posting soon.**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I know it sucked. So thank you: Angeloffire101, ReaderRabid, hana-uchiha, inuandkagsbeliver, Annilaia, vampiressuck, iluvedward4eva, Bella Sangue, bella-love-edward, and moonlightangel136.****I also want to give a special thanks to _your vennela_, for reading through my story and commenting on the things I did wrong. I'll use your advise!**

**I dedicate this chapter to my really good frined Alvi, who helped me write parts of it and got me over my writer's block. Thanks ALVI!!**

**Disclaimer: I owe nothing!**

**ENJOY!!**

_Recap:_ _Alice had made it sound so easy, I wanted to laugh. Does she really think that escaping from Charlie, _and_ going to Europe, is that easy?_

"_I'll buy the tickets, I'm going to go with you, but you'll be the one to meet him," She let me be sure._

"_But what about Charlie?"_

Chapter 14

Bella POV

"Hm… Charlie… Do you think you could go and 'visit your mom' for a week?" Alice suggested.

I frowned. "I don't know. I've only been _here_ a week or so."

She sighed. "I'm sure this will end badly, but can you tell him you just want to be in the sun for a little while before you condemn yourself to Forks for good? Or something like that. If you truly wanted to help my brother, you would figure _something_ out!" she snapped.

_Breathe in, breathe out. Calm Bella!_

" Okay Alice, I'll do that, but let me tell you something – I _love_ your brother, I do. I'm in love with him. I would do _anything_ for this."

"Good," she said, smiling, clearly pleased with herself. "Well, let me get you home, your dad will be getting back soon. But be sure to be here the minute the sun stops dominating the sky.

"Yeah, I'll be here."

" Good, and _please_, let Charlie know today!" Alice stressed.

I agreed and she drove me home. Before I went inside, I just had to know something.

"Alice, do…do you think he'll come back?"

"Yes, I know he will."

"But, what was the reason he left in the first place?"

"Some things are not meant for anyone but Edward to say, and this, is meant for only him to answer."

I looked away and thought to myself, He must have thought I wasn't meant for him too…

* * *

When Charlie came home, I prepared myself for his reaction and went to meet him.

"Good afternoon, Dad," I greeted him, hading him his dinner.

"He, Bells."

"Um, Daddy, I have to ask you something."

He turned to look at me suspiciously.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked slowly and reluctantly.

"Well, I want to go and visit Mom for a week. I'll be back by next Saturday, promise. But I need to see the sun and… mommy, before the… snow come…" URGH! Why am I such a horrible liar?

"Bella, why would you want to go now? You just got here and you want to leave?" His face started to turn red and I could see the veins.

"Daddy, all I want to do is say a proper farewell to the sunshine. I'll be with Mom in Florida and then I'll come back and stay for good."

" Are you trying to treat this as a joke? Stay here a week, go there for a week, come back for while? What happened to school, and responsibilities. You shouldn't treat moving around like a vacation."

Oh, how wrong he is. I have responsibilities. I have to find Edward and bring him back to his family… and to me.

I sighed. "Daddy, please! It's a week, and then I'll be back and stay. I'll live here, I have absolutely nothing against Forks" yeah, right, " but I have to do this for my self!" And Edward and his family.

Charlie's face seemed to soften a little. "Bells… I really don't approve of you doing this. I can't let you go."

I felt my insides flip and I scowled. " It doesn't matter to me what you think. I'm leaving tomorrow whether you like it or not, Charlie! I'm sorry," I added in a soft voice and ran up to my room.

"Bella Swan! _Isabella Marie Swan!_" I heard Charlie yelling after me.

* * *

The next day pasted by very slowly. I had nothing to do, and I didn't feel like seeing Charlie at all, so I stayed in my room until he left and then I went downstairs. I ate breakfast as fast as I could and then imprisoned myself in my room again. Sunset just couldn't come fast enough.

I heard the phone ring and I walked over to it, picking it up on the last ring.

"Hello," I answered.

"Bella! It's Angela. Hey," Angela said.

"Hi…"

"Did you get home okay last night? Well of course you did if you're on the phone right now. Well, what did Alice say?"

"Yeah, I got home okay. Alice is dragging me to Europe today. To Romania."

"WHAT? Romania?!"

"That's where Edward went, she thinks. They used to live there."

"And your dad knows about this?"

"No, he thinks I'm going to visit Renée for a week."

"You'll be gone a whole week?" Angela sounded a little frantic.

"Yes. Angela, can you please not tell a living soul about what is happening. Not a word about Edward, or Romania, or anything at all!"

"Okay, I don't like it, but I won't tell."

"Good. Listen, I have to go. I'll see you next week."

"Alright, bye Bella."

* * *

At sunset I got into my truck and set off to the Cullen house.

**Please review! **


	15. Pain Inside

**Yeah...my chapters seem to be getting shorter and shorter, even when I write more and more... That's really weird... Anyway, I'm sorry I didn't update earlier. You know, I used to not believe people who would list a bunch of things that prevented them from updating, but after my week- I missed my lab, I got my laptop back!!, I had my birthday, I got a callback for acting in school, and somemore things of less importance. I don't think I will ever doubt people's excuses again...**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry, I can't list you guys because my computer is going nutty, but you know who you are, and I know who you are, so thank you!!!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own.**

**ENJOY!!**

_Recap: I looked away and thought to myself, He must have thought I wasn't meant for him too…_

"_Bella Swan! Isabella Marie Swan!" I heard Charlie yelling after me..._

"_Alright, bye Bella."..._

_At sunset I got into my truck and set off to the Cullen house..._

Chapter 15

Bella's POV

I met Alice outside her house in 20 minutes. The sun had officially set and she stood there waiting with a smile.

"Hello, Bella," she said with a mischievous look glued on her face.

"Alice," I acknowledged her.

"Guess what we are going to do once we find Edward?" her eyes twinkled suggestively.

"What, Alice?"

"I'm going to take you shopping. I know this great store in Romania that I think you will love and maybe – "

"Alice, slow down! Why would I let you take me shopping? I hardly have any money and I already owe you god knows how much for the ticket, I'm not about to let you take me shopping!"

"Forget the ticket, it's for Edward. You may very well pretend this is a business trip, it appears we won't have any fun whatsoever."

"Alice, please, lets just get going! I don't know how you're planning to do this, considering you have to sleep during the day..."

"You're right, here's your ticket. I'll drive you to the airport and meet you in Romania tomorrow afternoon."

"Say what? When did we agree to let me go on the plane alone?!"

"Because I can't! Now come on! I'll meet you outside the airport in the Cluj-Napoca International Airport after sunset, and then we'll go to my old home."

I sighed, but agreed, after all, how else would I show Edward that I loved him?

* * *

And so we set out to the Seattle airport. After about an hour or so, and every single person in there staring at me, probably wondering why I don't have any baggage whatsoever, I sat in my seat and the plane took of.

Throughout the whole flight, I didn't do much except sleep and think. I didn't sleep for more than an hour though. And when I did dream, I remember seeing Edward and some scary looking guy fighting. Trying to kill each other or something, so I woke up. (I hope I didn't sleep-scream, or something).

I did a lot of thinking dome though. What was I going to say when I saw Edward? Should I really tell him how I feel? Or keep it inside for a while longer? Just until I know how he feels?

What if I do tell him? How will he react? Will he reject me? Or will he accept me? I know I don't want to be rejected. I never loved anyone at all... but he already left... Oh, what do I do?

And so I kept making up scenes in my mind, of all the things that could happen. There were so many happy endings, and yet, so many sad ones. Eventually, I thought I would go mad if I didn't stop thinking, and it turned out that the plane setting as well.

I got off just to find that it was three o'clock. _Great! I only have to stay here for about three more hours, but what else can I do in an unfamiliarly country? Scratch that, CONTINENT! _

I left to the passenger pick-up place and sat down.

* * *

Three hours later, I saw Alice's pixie head peaking out from a crowd of people and decided to go to her, to save her the trouble of pushing through the crowd.

"Hey Alice," I said.

"Hi Bella. Have a nice trip?"

"Yeah, it was okay."

"Good, now lets go," she concluded, pulling me toward the exit.

As I stepped out of the airport, I saw that we were in one of those country sides, with wildlife and nature around us. Alice led me towards a black Max Power Toyota Celica.

"Wow!"

"Yeah, wow. I can only hope the owner doesn't mind us borrowing it for a while..."

I did a double-take at Alice. "_We're stealing it?_"I hissed.

"No, not stealing, borrowing. Haven't you ever heard of grand theft auto?"

I sighed. "Alright Alice, lets just get going." I had given up.

She got behind the wheel and drove to God-knows-where. I had tried to pay attention, but she was driving well over the speed limit and everything passed by like a colorful blur. Eventually she had slowed down, and I was finally able to see all the colors and objects around me. Who knew that the country was so beautiful?

The trees, even bare, seemed to be more alive in this country then in Forks. There was snow on the ground, but I didn't really expect anything else. But, there seemed to be life. People, buzzing around, laughing, talking, and occasionally, couples kissing. Those sights did nothing more but depress me.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing, why?"

"You're crying."

That's when I noticed the tears, falling down my face, only to worsen my pain.

"Alice, may we stop for a minute?"

"Sure."

When she stopped the car, I opened my door and climbed out, slowly. I turned and sat in the back seat, pressing my face to the window on the right so Alice couldn't see me anymore.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

We continued for a while, I had lost track of time, but I was sure it was very late at night. I looked up to see the clear full moon, almost directly overhead.

"Bella, we're here." I heard Alice whisper softly.

When I turned to look at her, I saw her glancing through her window and smiling a sad smile. As I followed her gaze, I couldn't stifle the gasp that had escaped my mouth.

**That's it, Folks:) Please review!**


	16. Recovery

**Yay! This chapter is a little longer then the last few! I probably would have posted it last night, but I stayed up late on the myspace chat with Stephenie Meyer. Was anyone else in it yesterday? Did she answer your questions? Poor Stephenie saud she didn't even get up to page 20, and there were 140 in the end. It was really hard to keep up with that thing.**

**Anyway, I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking. That would make me really happy!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter: VintageLyre, analia331, Angeloffire101, ReaderRabid, bella-loves-edward, inuandkagsbeliever, Bella Sangue, and iluvedward4eva. Love you guys!!**

**ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: Check the previous chapters, I'm tired of writing this!**

_Recap: When I turned to look at her, I saw her glancing through her window and smiling a sad smile. As I followed her gaze, I couldn't stifle the gasp that had escaped my mouth._

Chapter 16

Bella's POV

"Holy cow! You...you... you guys live in _Castle Dracula_?!" I couldn't keep my excitement within me.

"Yeah," Alice sighed and muttered some thing that sounded like, _I miss it so much here..._

"I never knew it was actually occupied. It's so big..." I couldn't tear my eyes away from the huge castle with the orange-ish roof. It had so many windows, yet the windows were narrow and had no glass on them.

"Come on," Alice smiled, making me look at her. "It looks even better on the inside, especially if Edward is there."

I blushed. "That's not funny! Let's go."

And we left the car with that, moving closer to my dream house with every minute.

"Wait a second, I just realized... We're in _Transylvania_!" I asked, with wide eyes.

"Good job, Sherlock." Alice laughed.

I couldn't believe it. Not only was I in Transylvania, a place I wanted to be in ever since I was _born_, but I was also about to enter the 'forbidden house'. I have had so many dreams, about being in Castle Dracula, and meeting the legendary, handsome, Vlad Tepes (Dracula). Hah! I was almost in Castle Dracula, but instead of meeting Vlad, I was hoping to meet someone else – Edward Cullen.

Alice opened the huge medieval door and let us in.

She had been right, the inside was even more beautiful – what, with the sculptures, paintings, candles, torches, and big red and black curtains and carpets, I really felt like was visiting a house that hadn't aged since the fourteen or fifteen hundreds, if not before.

Then I heard something that made me the happiest person on this boring Earth...

A growl that echoed through all the wide halls and a "Why, Alice, are you here?"

Alice put her index finger over her lips, to signal me to be quite right now. Then she picked me up, as if I weighed ten pounds instead of a hundred and ten, but as I was about to complain, she silenced me with the look on her face.

"Am I not allowed to go after a beloved son, brother, _and_ friend? Especially when he disappeared just like that?" she said, at a normal tone, one that you would use if the person is two feet away from you. She continued to walk toward the voice.

" I'm allowed to do whatever I want. And just whose 'beloved' friend am I?" Edward called.

"Bella's! Or do you not care about her anymore?" I stared wide-eyed at Alice, trying to understand what exactly she was doing. If Edward denied right now, I would be crushed! Surely she understood that...

Another growl. "Of course I care about her! I care about her more then anyone I have ever met! Is that what you wanted to hear from me?" Edward's voice sounded almost like a whisper, but I heard him loud and clear. My heart seamed to beat a hundred times faster then ever before, except maybe when we kissed.

"Good!" Alice seemed satisfied with the answer, and put me down on my feet. Then she pushed open the door that we stopped before. "Then let _her_ know that," she spoke so softly and sweetly.

She gave me a small push, but I ended up hitting Edward, who seemed to appear in front of me from thin air as soon as he realized I was there.

"Bella..." he breathed and hugged me, lovingly.

"Look, I'm going to go, and return the car. And, of course, give you two privacy. Please, make up by the time I get back!" Alice interrupted our hug.

Edward's POV

It was her. The girl that filled all my dreams and nightmares. The one who occupied my every thought. The one who, last time I saw, tried to convince me that she loved me. Alice left, but not before thinking how she hoped everything really did work out, and just how much Bella loved me.

But how was it possible? For this innocent girl to get pulled into this sort of horror story and still find love? Not that I didn't love her! Every minute she is near me, I can almost feel my heart beating.

Bella looked up at my face with her soulful eyes, blushing a little.

"Um... Edward... Can you please come home?" she sounded a little desperate, like she really didn't know what to say.

"Come on," I pulled on her hand gently.

"Where?"

"Just to my room. I'm sure you'd find a couch much more comfortable then standing in a doorway." Bella agreed and I took her to my room, which just happened to be the attic.

"Why do you like in the attic? I mean it's huge and stuff, but why not some room?" she asked.

"I prefer to be alone. Away from people."

"Figures..." she whispered softly, she probably didn't want me to hear.

"So, why did you come here? All the way to Romania? Your father must not have been to happy." I, on the other hand...

"Well, uh..." she blushed, "I had to get you back," Bella said truthfully.

"Why?!" I burst out. I hadn't forgotten why I left her in the first place. "Why do you even care?!"

Bella stood from the couch she sat and walked over to me dangerously. "_Why_?" she hissed. "_Why do I care_? I told you already why I care! But do you listen to a word I say? NO! I love you dammit! But do you really care?"

Her outburst scared me a little. Normal humans would never even _think_ about speaking back to us, especially to disagree about something. But Bella...

"I do care, Bella. I love you. Honestly, I do, but – "

"But nothing. If you really love me, you'd come home and make both your family and I happy."

I smiled. "When do we leave?"

"Really? You'll go? Yay!" she squeaked out the last part while I smirked. "In six days. That's what my ticket said."

"Okay, six days it is. But for now, you need a place to sleep, and some – "

"Sir Edward? Are you here?" I heard a voice come from downstairs.

**Can you guess who the person is? HINT: He's from Vampire Kisses ( the real series). I'm sure that helped a lot. Review, please!**


	17. You Have A BUTLER!

**Well, I feel crappy. My chapter is short again. But at least I'm done. I got writer's block in the middle of this chapter and really had not a clue to what I wanted to write. It feels good to be over that!**

**Anyway, there will be a little note at the bottom explaining something that I'm sure most of you will want to ask.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed my previous chapter (I really hope I'm not losing readers with taking so long...) :myheartbeats4thee, bella-loves-edward, queen of death and vampires, 0TwistedAngel0, VintageLyre, Kaitlyn Cullen XO, Vampy Proxy, Bella Sangue, The-Forgotten-Irish-Girl, analia331, Me Love Edward Cullen, Emostionsonhold, vampiressuck, iluvedward4eva, Cool lil' Yo, Lovebellaedward, Churhill Vampress, SweetxBlood, Always Forever Love, and Waoka Posedion's Winged Girl. I LOVE you guys, this was the most reviews I have ever gotten for a chapter!**

**And now, without further adiou, ENJOY!!

* * *

**

_Recap:__"Okay, six days it is. But for now, you need a place to sleep, and some – "_

_"Sir Edward? Are you here?" I heard a voice come from downstairs._

Chapter 17

Bella's POV

_Sir_ Edward? I looked up at him with a curious look on my face.

"That's out butler, Jameson."

I stared at him, wide eyed. "You guys have a butler?"

"Yeah," he replied to me, and then called to the butler. "Up here, Jameson."

I heard heavy footsteps as the man walked up the stairs. I didn't know what to expect, but when Edward's door opened, I knew that no matter what I would have thought he looked like, I would never have imagined him like this.

The old man was bald. But it didn't look like he lost, but he never had any in the first place! His bulging eyes were like green monsters. He was really tall, but skinny, and white as snow. I guessed he was a vampire too. It was amazing how creepy thins man could look... and how much I wanted to befriend him.

"Good day, Sir Edward. And who may this charming young lady be?" Jameson asked in a thick accent.

I giggled while Edward smiled. "This is my..." he looked at me, as if unsure of what to call me, a friend or someone more.

"I'm his girlfriend, Bella." I introduced myself, but it didn't feel right to call myself his girlfriend.

"A face pe plac la spre adunare tu," Jameson said in... Romanian, I guess. I gave Edward a questioning look.

"He said 'pleased to meet you.'" Edward translated.

"Oh. Well...uh... the pleasure is mine," I replied, cherry red in the face.

Jameson chuckled. "An American girl. Welcome to Romania, Miss Bella. Say, Sir Edward, may you take me to Washington too? I would love to meet a beautiful young lady like your friend here."

Edward chuckled then, "You know you are free to come with us whenever you please."

"Of course. If you get hungry miss, please come downstairs."

"Um...sure." I smiled, and the butler left.

Edward closed the door and we both sat down on his bed.

"You guys have food?" I asked.

"Of course, it may not be the most delicious thing we have ever tasted, but it's okay. At least it's edible." He smiled.

"Um...Edward..." I was going to do it. Ask him the question that has been tugging on the back of my head ever since he mentioned it.

"Yes, Bella?"

"You... Before, you said that you really cared about me. And, and that you, you loved me." I finished, looking straight into his topaz eyes. In a way, they seemed to hold all the sadness in the world. I had never noticed it before. Maybe I should bring it up someday.

"Why do you seem so surprised?" His question sparked my curiosity even more.

"Well...When you left, you acted as if everything we had done was a mistake... As if I was just, I don't know, a mistake to you, and...and that we, you know, shouldn't really be –"

Edward leaned closer to me and I to him, unconsciously, of course.

"Bella, do you have any feelings for me whatsoever?"

"Well, yes."

"Good," he whispered, just centimeters away from my face. I could feel my heart trying unsuccessfully to escape the cage that just happened to be me. Our lips touched, softly at first, and then more passionate as the time grew. I felt something grow inside myself that I had never imagined. The lust, the love!

My longing arms snaked their way behind his head and my hands played in that soft and silky hair. Edward's arms held me close to him, yet I still wanted to get closer.

Suddenly Edward pulled away and pushed me back, a little too harshly. I ended up hitting the wall behind me with my back.

When I looked into his eyes, they seemed almost black, instead of the honey golden I had gotten used to. Edward was breathing hard, as if he was panting. Then he spoke,

"Bella, go! Go to Jameson. Get away from me!"

"Why?" I asked, suddenly panicked.

"_Just_ _go!_" he hissed.

That's when I tasted the blood.

* * *

**Alrighty then, A/N:**

**As many vampire stories say, to make a human a vampire, you have to mix blood -- drink some of theirs, have them drink some of yours, or however authors want to write it. And so, if you can think back to Vampire Kisses (The read books), Alexander accidently bites/ cuts Raven with his teeth. She didn't turn or anything, unlike what would happen had the vampire been Cullen - typed. Anyway, even though Edward tasted her blood, and may have bitten her, she's not turning. She's not in pain, or anything like that. (Sorry to anyone who wanted Bella to turn...**

**Anyway, Please review! If you guys don't mind, I would like to hit that 200 review mark. THAT would be a dream come true:)**


	18. The Butler's Part

****

(A.N) I am soooo very sorry. I know I haven't written anything in months and I feel terrible for it. Honestly, everyday I had a thought in my head that reminded me to go and write something, but I never did. I don't really have reasons to explain my procrostination other than I'm a reeeaaally lazy person. If there are still readers that are willing to read this story, thank you so much! I appreciate it.

**Also, thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: VintageLyre, vampiressuck, Emotionsonhold, Mimi738, bella-loves-edward, Bill-Kaulitz-Lover, iluvedward4eva, Waoka, edwardcullenlover107, myheartbeats4thee, mytwilightaddiction, Kaitlyn Cullen XO, Churchill Vampiress, Bella Sangue, 0TwistedAngel0, Gothicvamp06, utfan23456, inuandkagsbeliver, Kurai-Gaara, xoxo a rose for your thoughts, vampirelily, Cinnamint Kitty, All Tears Must Fall, Vampire Meep, TheExplodingKiwi, taniki-chan, bella raven cullen, vampxpirate, Falling Faster, vampiregoth11, B4UrGonE, MaryAliceBrandonCullenisme, crazyobssesedtwilightfan, and babygirl242. I love you guys!! I also hope you guys haven't completely given up on me.**

**Also, I apologize if this chapter has grammatical errors - I tried to correct as much as possible, but my friend who usually reads over the chapters is away for the summer. Because of this, I would like to ask again if anyone is willing to be my beta? Whether permenantly or just for the rest of the summer is up to you. Thank you!!**

**(Disclaimer: Look at chapter 15)**

* * *

_Recap: Suddenly Edward pulled away and pushed me back, a little too harshly. I ended up hitting the wall behind me with my back._

_When I looked into his eyes, they seemed almost black, instead of the honey golden I had gotten used to. Edward was breathing hard, as if he was panting. Then he spoke,_

"_Bella, go! Go to Jameson. Get away from me!"_

"_Why?" I asked, suddenly panicked._

"Just go!_" he hissed._

_That's when I tasted the blood._

Chapter 18

Bella's POV

I ran as fast as my clumsy feet could carry me, down the stairs from the attic and into the dining room.

"Miss Swan? What's wrong?" Jameson asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "I'm sure it isn't hunger, although I suppose if hungry enough..."

I was panting so hard I couldn't make one sentence come out of my mouth. At least not any coherent sentence.

"Ed- he-!" Pant "Blood- kissed me!" Pant "Help!"

No human would have been able to understand what I was trying to say, but Jameson's eyes told me he did. They grew wide and he immedietly set to work. It was only when he gave me a cotten ball to put in my mouth that I realized the blood was still flowing freely. I took it from him and put it to the cut. At first it absorbed quiet well, but I knew that I'd need more if the blood was going to be completely absorbed.

"Sir Edward?" Jameson called in a regular tone. There was no answer. At least none that my less sensitive human ears could hear, but Edward had to have answered because Jameson nodded his head to himself and agreed to whatever it was.

The he turned back to me.

"I assume you know our secret, is that correct Miss?" he asked.

"Yes," I answered, looking at the floor guiltely.

For a moment, Edward's sister's words came into my mind.

"_She the perfect person to take this out on! Had she not tried to mess with our lives, Edward would still be here! _She_ is the reason he is miserable and the reason he is not here!" _

I could finally understand what she meant, and agree with her. I was causing my angel all that misery... He would have been happier. So much happier had I not come after him. Had I not even forced myself into his life! But I had...and that was a huge mistake. A mistake I could no longer correct. Edward was like a drug! I needed him, and without him there would be no me! Even if he made a mistake, a fatal mistake, I would never let him go. Till death parted us, I would be by his side.

And then another thought came to mind. What if he felt the same way? If he needed me the same way I needed him? If I was his drug, he would die when I was gone. But for such an angel to die, the world would be insane to even suggest such a thing! So...maybe there was a way for niether of us to die. A way for us to exsist, by one another's side forever. Maybe Rosalie was wrong! We _need _each other. So maybe my exsistence in his life is causing him misery, but with the both of us together — I know that we can overcome that misery. He will be happy! And me — his smile is enough to fill my life with joy.

"I suppose I have some explaining to do now." My reasonings were interupted by Jameson's voice. "I'm sure you have heard many myths and tales of us vampires. Is there anything you want to know? For the record to be set straight?"

Alice had told me many things, but there were still a few questions that I wanted answered. I thought a bit. "The sun?"

"We sleep through the day, but not because we must hide from the sun. It's rays do nothing more than weaken us, and leave us dehydrated. The sun cannot kill us."

I nodded. "The cross?"

"Again, nothing at all. Some of us still attend church, when we desire."

Before I could ask my next question, he answered it along with some more.

" As is with holy water. Most things have no effect on us, but humans like using their imagination to come up with ways to kill us anyway, probably to feel more powerful and in control. Stakes do nothing. We don't need boxes of dirt from our homeland with us to survive. And we have absolutely no problem crossing running water."

"Do you sleep in coffins?"

"Did you see a coffin in young Master's room?"

I thought back. A black leather couch, a giant sterio, walls filled with Cds and records and tapes, books, but no coffin. I shook my head no.

"Can you eat human food?" I asked, remembering that Jameson said they have food.

"We can, but it doesn't provide us with the right nutrients. We can taste the food, but it's as if we're eating stale and rotten things, instead of the fresh ones we need."

The last question that I had to ask was the most nerve-wrecking for me. I wanted to know, what would happen to me...after...well after what Edward did.

"How can — How are...humans turn? Into vampires...?"

Jameson looked me in the eye. I could see the anxiety in those green-ish orbs.

"I'm sorry Miss. But that is not something I should be telling you. I am not the right person for this. And if you are worried that with Sir Edward's bite you shall change, don't worry. It takes more than that. But this is as much as I can say about this topic."

I sighed. Here I was — thinking I was finally going to learn more about what I longed for my whole life, and I find out that Jameson's not the 'right person for this.'

Out of no where, Jameson nodsded his head and said "Yes sir."

Then he bowed to me and left the room quietly. The expession on my face was somewhere between bewildered and confused. But then I felt another presence in the room. I twirled around, almost tripping over my feet, and came face to face with Edward.

His expression was full of sorrow and self- hatred. His dark honey-golden eyes looked at me so sadly I longed to reach out to him and wipe away the sadness.

"Bella," he began. "I am so very sorry!"

* * *

**Again - I am soooo very sorry! For neglecting this story for so many months. But I'm back, and I promise to write more often. Please, if there are any readers left - review... Pretty please with sugar on top. **


End file.
